gaigapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Clockwork Castle
The Clockwork Castle was built by the metal elves when they arrived in Dacato and was said to be put underground by them after the War of Wrath.Though all our pieces of information about the city originate from the mentionings of ancient visitors, noted in their diaries before the disappearance of the Clockwork castle or myths and legends. For the sake of simplicity, we talk about it in the present tense. Layout The castle including the city are all made from different types of metal and are mostly factories and working places. The Clockwork Castle is a very pentagonal shaped city with the castle being placed in the center of the Pentagon. Castle The castle itself is technically able to fly as it seems to have turbines on the lowest level and the castle itself is only placed on top of the floor of the Clockwork Castle. The castle is about three stories tall and its main towers located one each at one edge of the pentagonal-shaped fundament. The castle holds a throne room on the end of the third floor's corridor, which is only reachable with what seems to be a metal cage that can be lifted up and down automatically, with a throne of steel what has wings made from steel beams behind it as if the throne would spread its own and soar up. This most likely indicates the heaven bond relation of the Clockwork Castle with the sky. The throne room has strange walls as they seem to be made from glass, but the glass used is not known by most of the visitors. More rooms on the third floor include a study with a balcony to oversee the city. The study does hold strange tablets in bookshelf-like furnishing, made from metal and having a glass-like surface. It is speculated that these tablets were used for writing notes on them as they compare in size to the small note clay tablets that were found in Eyahato and many other archeological sights during excavations. Furthermore, the main corridor leading up to the throne room does not only split once for the study room, but also for a very strange room in which a great metallic podium is placed in its center. it is unclear what use the podium served, but multiple window-like bent glass fences are erected around it, allowing the one who stands on the podium to touch them from all directions. The last room on the very left of the corridor leading up to the throne room is the royal family's sleeping rooms (or rather private rooms, as the metal elves need no sleep). No descriptions of the were ever found. The second floor has way more rooms then the third but its most prominent "room" is the dining hall that circles the entire castle once and tables, not made from wood, but stone-like metal, are placed like a circle inside. There seem to be no chairs but there are platforms that lie in the ground and ancient notes say that this is because the metal elves need no rest, so they eat standing. The dining hall does not have furnaces, as the metal elves also need no convenient temperature level. If you come into the inner center of the second floor, you'll reach the rooms for the servants, as basically everything on the second floor is reserved for those of the third. The first floor History We do not know much about the History of the Clockwork Castle, but what we know is that it was created by magicians (or architects) of the metal elves after the War of Chaos. We do not have actual information where exactly it was built, but it is stated multiple times that traveling metal elves called Dacato their home. It seems that the castle city was very introverted. The inhabitants rarely allowed visitors and when a high person was allowed to enter the City it was carried to the ruler of them and was not given a proper tour of the city. The city itself recorded its history not in written form but in a different way that did not survive the teeth of time, as no records were taken outside of the city when it disappeared. The city seemed to flourish during the time between the War of Chaos and the War of Wrath. The city had a great army of mechanical soldiers which were meant to defend their city. It happened however that the metal elves made weapons incombatible by the forces of magic and known weaponry. While the citizens of the Clockwork Castle only used said weapons to exterminate invaders and Daimoni, the surrounding kingdoms and states grew fearful of their weapons being used against them in an attempt to gain dominion over greater territory and resources. Then in the time before the War of Wrath, it occurred that the leaders of the kingdoms close to the Clockwork Castle assembled in the Clockwork Castle's dining hall and long conversations were held about the future of Dacato. All foreign leaders agreed that the Clockwork Castle's weaponry needed to be diminished, therefore they'd trade materials essential for the metal elves and asked for this exact action to be carried out by the Clockwork leader and the trade deal to be accepted. The leader thought long about it, but eventually agreed and the walls, that were plastered with canon-like machines, able to create beams of devastating power, were made dysfunctional and put under the castle's ground. Many more actions followed and the armor of the Clockwork Kingdom sank rapidly. The rulers, no longer feeling threatened, wanted to hold a great festival in the name of peace and for the new trading deal. A bit mad at their announcement, but unable to refuse, as it would have put its image in a bad light, refusing to hold a festival of peace, the Clockwork leader agreed once more, under the condition that this would be the only time that the Clockwork Castle is open to the public and tourists. The festival was held and the metal elves created an entertainment show like no other, using their advanced technology to create marvelous wonders. It was in the night after the festival that ♇ began its second war and a horror was sent in the direction of Dacato which quickly found the glow of many CaBas inside the Clockwork castle and so it made its way towards it. The Horror, Hikaru was its name, made its way into the machinery, as suggested by the survivors remaining textual records. The city completely closed all gates and there was no way to leave the city. Category:City Category:Dacato